Melt My Frozen Heart
by The SPAZtastic Lawlrus
Summary: The South had been good to Major Blocher, even if it was incredibly boring in comparison to the Ishbal revolt that ended mere months ago. In her condition, boring was a blessing. Now it looks like she'll be heading up to Central where excitement abounded and /he/ was. Warning: OCs, fluff and a terrible summary. Rating subject to change.


...

"Ms. Blocher? Are you alright?"

Adeleine's eyes snapped open and she quickly sat upright. She groggily searched for an excuse. "I was examining my desk. I believe there are several suspicious scuffs that I did not spot yesterday during my last inspection." She casually used the sleeve of her crisp royal blue jacket to mop up the puddle of drool in front of her. She turned her gaze to the soldier standing in the doorway. "Was there something you wanted?" Adeleine tried to sound collected, barely smothering a yawn.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, ma'am." He apologized profusely, bowing his head.

"I'm not." A strong voice interrupted as a heavily built man entered the room, gently pushing past the younger officer. He dismissed the man with a sharp nod and waited for him to take his leave before turning back to the exhausted woman. "Did you unplug your phone again?" He demanded, though the amusement in his voice lessened the reprimand.

She slumped back in her chair and stared at him with heavy-lidded eyes. "I needed my afternoon nap and the constant ringing was getting annoying." Adeleine smiled at him. "Relax Brekken, it's all paperwork issues, nothing vital to the security of the state."

He raked a hand through his dark blond hair and shook his head at her. "I just got off the phone with Central because they couldn't reach you."

Her pale eyes widened with interest. "Central called? What about?"

Brekken shrugged his shoulders innocently and sent her a coy smile. He knew. "I'm not sure."

Adeleine wrestled her way to her feet, groaning with the effort it took. He was at her side in an instant, helping her up. His expression of amusement quickly became one of concern. She should be on her feet as little as possible.

She put her fists on her thickened waist and sent him a good frown. "First Lt. Brekken Vander, as your commanding officer, I order you to tell me what that phone-call was about."

He stepped back and saluted. "Major Adeleine Blocher, Central Headquarters contacted the Southern command center in regards to a letter that they never received a reply to."

Her mouth had twinged with a smile at him, pleased he was playing along. In reality, the two of them were too close to speak formally to each other. Her humour was quickly lost though, replaced with confusion. What letter?

Brekken read her like a book. "Apparently they sent a summons nearly a month ago, they want you back to Central." He produced a piece of paper from his back pocket with a scrawled note on it. "Something about your state alchemy exam?"

Adeleine paled and she anxiously started wringing her hands. "My exam? That was years ago now. Was there something wrong with it?" She slumped back into her chair.

He lifted one of his massive shoulders in a shrug. "That's everything I know." Brekken said before adding: "I hope not." His ocean blue eyes were shining with sincerity.

Slightly reassured, she smiled at her closest friend. Though they hadn't known each other for long, she and Brekken had become inseparable since her transfer down South after the war, four months ago. It had been a roller-coaster of stress and emotion, but time and time again, Brekken proved himself to be an incredibly loyal and dependable friend. He didn't look it, being built like a tank and constantly wearing an infuriated expression (which he assures her is completely unintentional), but Brekken was the most gentle and selfless person she'd ever met. To her it reinforced the idea that appearances can be deceiving.

"Addy." Brekken waved a large hand in front of her face. "Come back from Dreamland, Addy."

She blinked. "Sorry, I was lost in thought." Adeleine took a deep breath and held it for a second before exhaling heavily. "Have you checked the train schedule? I want to leave as soon as possible."

Brekken slowly rolled up the sleeves of his pale blue dress shirt before folding his arms across his chest, doing his best to look menacing. He was preparing himself for an argument. "We," He emphasized the word carefully, "leave at six o'clock this evening."

Adeleine slipped on her delicate reading glasses and held a piece of paper that she had made up listing her tasks for the week, checking the ones she'd accomplished off. "That sounds fine." She said absentmindedly.

"I'm going to come with you." He restated.

She spoke without looking up. "I heard you the first time, love."

Brekken was astonished. "And you're okay with that?"

"I don't want to travel alone, not like this."

Her voice was almost too quiet for him to hear. Almost. Brekken reached out and gently stroked her white-blonde hair as he said: "You know I'll never let you two out of my sight."

Adenleine tipped her head back and smiled at his attempt to comfort her. "I know." She said before getting down to business. She pulled out a ring of keys and held them out to him. "I have a few calls to make and some work that needs delegating. Could you pack me a bag?"

He accepted the keys and laughed. "Do I need to point out the irony of you sending me away after my heartfelt declaration?"

"No, but you did anyways." Her voice was light and teasing.

Brekken picked up his abandoned military jacket from the chair and slung it over his shoulder. "I'll be back shortly." He announced.

"I won't wait up." She said, already picking up the phone and beginning to dial.

He paused in the doorway. "Don't get into too much mischief while I'm gone."

"No guarantees!" She waved as he left.

As she was patiently waiting for the person on the other end to pick up, Adeleine stroked her rounded belly.  
"Don't you worry, darling. Mommy will take care of this exam business." She smiled softly. "We'll be alright, you'll see."

...

_A/N: Regarding the image associated with this story: My lovely husband coloured the piece crudely drawn by me. If you didn't already make the connection, that's Addy. _


End file.
